Avengers Academy (Earth-616)
, Los Angeles, California; formerly Infinite Avengers Mansion | TeamLeaders = Dr. Hank Pym | CurrentMembers = Instructors: Dr. Hank Pym, Hawkeye, Hercules, Jocasta, Tigra Students: Batwing, Butterball, Finesse, Fiona, Hazmat, Hollow, Lightspeed, Loa, Ricochet, She-Hulk, Spider-Girl, Striker, Thunderstrike, Turbo, Wiz Kid | FormerMembers = Instructors: Justice, Quicksilver, Speedball Students: Hybrid, Machine Teen, Mettle, Power Man, Reptil, Rocket Racer, Juston Seyfert, Veil, White Tiger, X-23 | Allies = Avengers, Future Foundation, New Avengers, Secret Avengers, Thunderbolts, X-Men, | Enemies = Hybrid, Norman Osborn, Arcade Whirlwind, Mentallo, Korvac, Icemaster, Jeremy Briggs, Absorbing Man, Titania, Briggs Chemical LLC | Origin = A group of super-powered teenagers being trained by veteran Avengers to become the next generation of heroes in the future | PlaceOfFormation = Infinite Avengers Mansion | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Christos N. Gage; Mike McKone | First = Avengers Academy Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Origins As the head of H.A.M.M.E.R., Norman Osborn recruited young people with superpowers in order to make them the next generation of superheroes under his control. So, he pushed and tortured them in order to develop their powers. Once Norman was out of power, the Avengers went through his files and found the most dangerous, those who have failed their psych profiles, and who had the power to destroy city blocks. The Avengers determined to train these kids to prevent them from becoming dangerous supervillains. They formed the Avengers Academy, similar to the Initiative program, where veterans teach youngsters to become new heroes. Unfortunately, while trying to conceal the fact that they are trying to prevent the students from going rogue, fearing that they may internalize it if the students find out. Going Public Months later the team went out in public as their normal selves (except for Hazmat and Mettle, who were shrunk down in Dr. Pym's pocket). Whirlwind then showed up and attacked a bystander which made Henry Pym attack and also to avenge Wasp. Whirlwind was then soon put down and the identities of the Avengers Academy students became public. Fear Itself When the Serpent invaded Midgard, the students of Avengers Academy found themselves under attack by two of the Worthy. The Infinite Mansion became their battleground and was destroyed. Later, the students were deployed to the front lines in Washington D.C. In the aftermath, Veil left the student body while Justice and Speedball resigned their positions as teachers. Shattered Heroes The Academy opened up the student body to a wider crowd. . The Academy reopens its doors at the Avengers West Coast former base Avengers Compound. When the school reopened most of the original students felt they were going to be kicked out, which caused a fight to between the original class and Luke Cage, Captain America, and Hawkeye. The fight ended after Jocasta temporarily stunned everyone and explained what was really going on. The students then took a break calm down, meanwhile Hawkeye decide to ask Pym if he could join as a staff member. After calming down the original students met the two new regular students White Tiger and Lightspeed. The meeting was cut short after Quicksilver showed up and told everyone that someone has "murdered" Jocasta. Upon hearing everyone gathered around her destroyed body in shock. While everyone gathered Reptil sent a message to an alternate future where the future versions of the original Avengers Academy class resided, which revealed that Reptil's body was being possessed by his future self. After Giant Man called the X-Men in hopes of founding out who attacked Jocasta (which only lead to more questions) the future Reptile helped Hybrid infiltrate the student body posing as a mutant boy attacked by the Purifiers. He helped him to make sure the events that creates his future happens. Hybrid feed on the Academy's superhuman minds, but the future Reptil had a change of heart an activated the alarm, together students and faculty manage to banish Hybrid into another dimension. However Jocasta who is revealed to be alive appears with Veil to shut down the Academy. Jocasta began removing her tecnology from the complex when Quicksilver attacks her, after a brief battle Briggs Chemicals (to which Jocasta and Veil are members) arrive. Giant Man tells Jocasta that if she let a third neutral (this being Juston's Sentinel) analize her he will let retire her technology. While Pym searches for the Sentinel's head Briggs offers the students a place in his company. While many reject it Machine Teen and Rocket Racer agree. Avengers Vs. X-Men After the Avengers invade Utopia and the X-Men escape, they leave behind their students. To leave them away from the conflict the Avengers locate the students into the Academy. Hercules tried to organize little olympic games to calm down things between the kids, but it ultimately fails. Then, Sebastian Shaw, former X-Men villian whose memoris were erased, aparently regained his memories and escape his cell to kill the X-Men's kids. While the faculty battles Shaw, a battle erupted between the numerous students. Shaw make his way to the students but reveals he only came to free them. The faculty let the X-Men go after a fake battle except for Loa, who decided to stay. Five Phoenix empowered X-Men started using their powers in benefice of the world but slowly began being corrupted. Emma Frost started destroying every Sentinel and eventualy she go to the Academy to destroy Juston's. She offer him to spare it if it's programing is erased wich he refuses. After a short battle Frost destroyed the Sentinel and take it's CPU knowing that it can be repaired with it, destroys it and leaves. However Quicksilver had replaced it with an old one so they repaired the Sentinel. The next day Pym and Tigra told the students the school would be temporary closed until the war with the X-Men ended. After a conflict with the members and Briggs' organization, both Jocasta and Veil rejoined the academy and Briggs was killed by Finnese with the unconcios X-23's claws. When the school reopened, many of the students graduated, Veil again left the school and returned to her normal school. White Tiger and Power Man both went on to join Luke Cage's Heroes for Hire and eventually, along with other heroes, formed the Mighty Avengers. Avengers Arena The Avengers Academy was one of the many hubs for Arcade's abduction of heroes to fight in his "games", kipnapking X-23, Hazmat, Reptil, Juston and his Sentinel, and Mettle. The only casualties from the school, however, were Mettle, Juston Seyfert and Reptil. Following their liberation, Hazmat left and joined with other survivals and X-23 left and joined the Past X-Men. Infinity and Inhumanity Meanwhile, the other students participated in a contest of champions with other super powered schools, which was interupted during Thanos invasion, fighting the invaders. After the liberation of Terrigen Mists to the atmosphere by Black Bolt, they were seen along X-Men students cleaning debris. After Pixie heard about a newly manifested Inhuman, Fiona, who was going to sucide, they arrived to stop her, also encountering her brother Flynn. Eventually, Fiona joined the Academy and Flyn the Latverian school of Science. Avengers Academy * First Class: **Finesse (Jeanne Foucault) - Photographic fighter. All Head, no heart. **Hazmat (Jennifer "Jenny" Takeda) - Human toxic spill. Caustic personality. **Mettle (Ken Mack) - Steel-skinned powerhouse. Armored shell protecting inner feelings **Reptil (Humberto "'Berto" Lopez) - Dinosaur morpher. Future hero, or parts naive optimist? **Striker (Brandon Sharpe) - Electric dynamo. Self-promotes through shock tactics. **Veil (Madeline "Maddy" Berry) - Variable gas generator. Unseen potential... until she discorporates. Left after losing her powers and retired as a crimefighter. * Recruits: **Lightspeed (Julie Power) - Able to fly, looking to be more grounded. **White Tiger (Ava Ayala) - Powered by mystical amulet, fueled by family pride. **X-23 (Laura Kinney) - Female clone of Wolverine searching for her soul. **She-Hulk (Lyra) - The Hulk's daughter from an alternate timeline, looking for a place in this world. **Juston Seyfert and his Sentinel - Pilots his best friend, a Sentinel robot. Human relations need some work. **Thunderstrike (Kevin Masterson) - Magic hammer, like his father. **Batwing (James Santini) - Bat-like mutate. **Boulder (Emery Schaub) - Invulnerable **Turbo (Michiko Musashi) - High tech suit: Super speed, wind bursts. **Ricochet (Johnathon Gallo) - Mutant with agility, reflexes, a danger sense and throwing disks. **Hollow - Red diamond form, claws. **Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) - The insecure newbie striving to be a better super hero. **Wiz Kid (Takashi Matsuya) - Mutant tech guru **Power Man (Victor Alvarez) - Hard skin, chi absorption and manipulation. **Rocket Racer (Robert Farrell) - Left to join Briggs Chemical LLC. **Machine Teen (Adam Aaronson) - Left to join Briggs Chemical LLC. * Later Recruits: **Fiona - Human with Inhuman lineage activated by a Terrigen Bomb. **Loa - Mutant augmented by a Atlantean Amulet **Hybrid - Half-Mutant/Half-Dire Wraith. Banished to an alternate dimension. | Equipment = | Transportation = Quinjet | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Reptil is the only member of the original class of students to not first appear in . | Wikipedia = Avengers Academy | Links = es:Academia_de_Vengadores_(Tierra-616) }} Category:Heroic Age Category:Schools